Second Destiny
by Lady17
Summary: Sailor Moon is sent to the DBZ world ware she discovers that there are Sailor's in worlds besides her own. Bra is sailor Mercury and I am currently working on the rest.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own sailor moon or dragon ball Z but I do own this story and Queen Hope plus sailor dragon moon and any other characters that I mite invent for this story.  
  
PROLOGUE   
  
Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Lady Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity, On this day we gather to pay are respects to the greatest Queen that are world has ever known. May your spirit rest in peace!   
  
And with that the doors to the magnificent tomb slowly closed on the greatest heroine, Queen, and woman the world had ever known. And Queen Serenity's spirit did rest. As did the heroine Sailor Moon's. But what of the long forgotten girl Serena? The loving friend, the girl that on the fateful day she tuck hold of the moon locket the fates would take her life. She would never be given the chants that every other girl is given to pick her destiny, forever owned by the past and future with no time to live in the present.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena I am truly sorry that you never got to chose your destiny!   
  
Huh who said that? Asked a very confused Serena.  
  
I did answered Queen Serenity stepping into the light.  
  
Mother!! am I dead? is this the after life? Inquired Serena franticly looking from side to side.  
  
No Serena this is the corridor of worlds  
  
Corridor of worlds?   
  
Yes see these doors? through each door is a different reality of earth each one vary different from the next Serena the reason you are hear is that you gave your life up to protect earth and so I will give you a chants to start over you my go through whichever door you please but wants through you my not tern back.   
  
you will be fourteen when you pass through the door of your choosing or you my go on to the afterlife it is up to you.  
  
Serena thought for a minute and then asked, will I remember my past life?   
  
That Serena is up to you. You my remember your past if you want but it comes with a price. if you remember you must still fight evil as Sailor moon.  
  
Will the other scouts be there?  
  
No however there will be others in whatever world you go to that will help you keep peace.  
  
Serena considered it with care and came to a decision. I could never forget my friends or Darien but I would like to chose my destiny so I will live but I will not forget.  
  
So be it then, pick your door and destiny!  
  
And so are story begins…….  
  
So what do you think? Please e-mail me at desireebarlow315@hotmail.com and tell me because if you don't I don't think all bother with righting chapter 1 thanks!!   
  
Lady 


	2. Wakeup Sailor Moon!

Disclaimer I do not own SM or DBZ if I did Serena would have duped Darien a long time ago, Yamcha would have bean officially declared gay, and there would be at least one girl Saiyajin!! GIRL POWER!!!!  
  
*he he* sorry got carried away, anyway please don't sew me! You wouldn't get much anyway except maybe my sailor moon manga collection anyway please enjoy the fic! And remember reviews and suggestions make me happy and I work faster when I'm happy so please review!!   
  
Chapter 1 A new beginning   
  
Serena looked up and down the corridor at door after door "so many to pick from" she thought as she looked up and down the hall at door after door, there was one with a card and a staff on it. ( Cardcaptor Sakura ) and a door that had something that looked like an eye symbol Serena thought it looked Egyptian. ( Yu-gi-oh ) and then there was a door that had a red and white ball on it ( Pokemon ) just then one door seamed to catch her eye and hold her in its gaze. The door itself was gray with a large red circle and a yellow star in the center Serena stepped toward the door and with one finale glance backward she opined it and stepped though.  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks walked down the street together school had just let out for the day and Trunks was complaining about the large amount of homework he had bean given.   
  
Your lucky Goten your only in tenth grade just wait till you get to eleventh.   
  
Well if your getting B's then how hard can it be? Goten asked laughing.  
  
Just then Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, and Vageta landed in front of them.  
  
Hay guys Goku said in a casual voice what's up?  
  
Uhhh why don't you tell use dad, asked Goten.  
  
Oh well Denday said he felt like something was gong to happen around hear.  
  
Its something big and it'll be hear real soon! Declared Piccolo.   
  
He had barley finished speaking when the clouds turned pink and started to swirl (AN: think when Reni came from the future) in the center of the clouds there was a blinding flash and then a young girl fell from the sky right into a vary stunned Goten's arms.   
  
  
  
Trunks looked down at the mysterious girl, it was a week from the day she had fallen from the sky into Gotens arms. To which Trunks was vary jealous! Because from the first time he had seen her he'd fallen head over heals in love. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with her long blond hair and slim figure and he was sure that if, NO when she woke up her eyes would be just as beautiful.   
  
Just then Goten entered the room interrupting his thoughts.  
  
anything? Goten asked looking down at her with a frown.   
  
No answered Trunks.  
  
Goten looked down at the sleeping girl. it wrenched at his heart to see her like this. because from the moment she fell into his arms he had known, he had just known that this girl was the one he was intended to be with.  
  
  
  
Serena Serrrreeeena  
  
Is someone there? Asked Serena looking around.  
  
Yes reapplied a figure stepping in to the light.  
  
A tall woman stood before Serena dressed in a dress like princess serenity's but vary light blue, and the gold rings that had bean on serenity's had bean changed to silver. she also wore a silver tiara adorned with a large hart shaped vary light blue crystal. The woman's hair was vary light pink with a tint of lavender and done up in the same stile as Serena only shorter (about down to the waste ) with dark blue hair clips, ( not like the ones princess Serenity wares more like super sailor moons ) she had violet eyes that made her look vary old though she couldn't be more then 25 and on her forehead she had a crescent moon like princess Serenity but it had a five Pont star above it and a large ring around both.   
  
Who are you? Asked Serena   
  
My name is queen Hope IIV ( the third ) of the light millennium 3 thousand years before the start of the silver millennium when the three Kingdoms where still one.   
  
the three kingdoms? Asked Serena looking confused.  
  
The Queen smiled at Serena apologetically, forgive me I forgot you don't remember your past all to well. the three kingdoms separated right before the start of the Golden millennium, the first kingdom became what you know as the dark kingdom ( Negafores ) the second kingdom became known to all as the moon kingdom the third kingdom was but a single planet and when the moon kingdom was attacked they hid themselves with a spell which afterwards they could not reverse. ( yes I'm talking about Gia from Vision of Escaflowne ) I am your ancestor and I am hear to help you. Queen Hope said with a smile.  
  
Ware are we exactly? Asked Serena.  
  
Your mind, answered the queen. you have bean trapped hear for a week.   
  
A week? Why?  
  
Because your scared to see what your new life will be like. (AN: I know it's a lame reason but I couldn't think of a better one OKAY? ) Serena you must face your fear and wake up.  
  
But but what if I don't like it here? and what if I do like it? What if I like it so much that I forget my scouts and my prince and my little girl?  
  
Serena you have worried of those people for to long your mother brought you hear so that you could start over, if you don't want to then you should not have come.  
  
Your right queen Hope its time I start to worry about myself. Serena said thoughtfully I'm guess I'm ready to go home, she said with a slight smile at the queen.  
  
As you wish! enjoy your new life and my you find happiness!   
  
And with that Serena felt herself being lifted up as the world below her began to fade.  
  
  
  
Hi guys said Bulma as she entered the room.  
  
Hi mom said Trunks. what's that you've got he asked pointing at a needle in Bulma's hand.   
  
Oh this is a new drug that I hope will wake her up. She said pointing at Serena   
  
Just then Serena let out a soft moan everyone turned in time to see as Serena's eyes open as she sat up.  
  
  
  
Serena looked around the room she had woke up in, it was big and expensively furnished she noticed as she looked around her eyes then landed on the three people in the room, a sophisticated woman with short blue hair and a lab coat on, and two vary hansom teens one with black hair that spiked in all directions and a slightly taller one that had violet hair.  
  
Bulma looked at the girl in amazement she had never seen anything like it, this girl had bean unconscious for a week and all of a sudden she just woke up? Its impossible thought Bulma. Just then the girl spoke, umm ware am I? she asked looking confused.   
  
Oh said Bulma I'm sorry your in capsule corp. I'm Bulma, she said pointing to herself and this is my son Trunks and his friend Goten she gestured to each boy in tern.   
  
Oh said the girl its nice to meat you, I'm Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Selenity, Shields but please call me Serena. Serena said with a smile.  
  
well Serena you've bean asleep for a week you must be starved. said Bulma.   
  
Yes I am, answered Serena with a smile.  
  
Well then all make you some food and bring it up, said Bulma.  
  
Oh no that's ok you don't half to do that Bulma I can get out of bed!  
  
No you should rest! Said Trunks, mom can do it cant you mom? Trunks asked as he hit Bulma on the back nearly knocking her over.  
  
A vain in Bulma's left eye started to twitch. What am I your personal slave? she yelled at Trunks. Trunks shrunk down considerably at his mothers outburst. However Trunks has a point Bulma said in a considerably calmer tone you should rest, so why don't we just go out for lunch? That should be relaxing! Serena agreed to this plan and so Bulma went to get Vageta leaving Serena Trunks and Goten alone in the room. Goten smiled at Serena and decided to try and brake the silence. So ware are you from Serena? He asked shyly.   
  
Serena considered the question for a minute, should I tell them the truth? She wondered. Ya right she argued with herself that I'm really a 2000 year old queen from the moon destined to fight for love and justice in a mini skirt? Ya their really gong to go for that! She thought to herself. she looked at Goten and smiled at him oh I'm from lots of different places she answered knowing that he could tell she really didn't believe it herself she had never bean good at lying, my family moved around a hole lot.   
  
It's not really a lie she thought Rini moved from the future, Present she corrected herself to the past all the time, and I used to do the sailor teleport so its kind of the truth she thought.   
  
Oh Goten said. he new she was lying but after that smile she gave him he didn't really care. She's so beautiful when she smile's like that he thought. So he tried again, so how old are you? 14 she answered promptly, oh said Goten again, he was aware that he was starting to look incompetent but just looking at her made his mind go to mush.  
  
So tell me Serena, are you an angel? Trunks asked, flashing her one of his best smiles.  
  
An ANGEL? Serena repeated why would you ask me that?   
  
Well its just that you fell from the sky and that your certainly beautiful enough to be an angel! Trunks said with another vary seductive smile he had always had a way with women and he was gong to use his charm to its fullest extent to try and win her over.  
  
Fell from the sky? Serena repeated looking vary confused.  
  
Ya Goten said the clouds turned pink and you fell right into my arms   
  
Oh that's right I remember said Serena thinking fast, I was talking to Amy and Rie and then this big pink portal appeared out of know ware and I got pulled into it. by Some miracle every one believed her Goten Trunks and even Bulma who had entered the room during the story with a semi short man with spiky black hair kind of like Goten's only strait up and a vary aggravating looking smirk on his face.  
  
Oh that's terrible Bulma said but don't worry we'll fined a way to get you back home!  
  
  
  
Serena sat in-between Trunks and Goten in the restaurant booth with Bulma and Vageta on the other side. Serena looked down at her menu and tried to concentrate on what to order but she fawned that her gaze kept going across the table to Vageta she just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.   
  
Hay Serena I don't know what to order what looks good to you? Trunks asked leaning over so that his lips almost brushed her ear.  
  
What she asked as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.  
  
I asked you what you thought looked good he said with a smile.  
  
Oh she said looking down at the menu, well I think all just have a salad and maybe some water. In truth Serena was starving but she knew that if she ordered anything more that she wouldn't be able stop from making a pig of herself so she would just order something small and try not to look at what the others where eating. It was a trick that she had learned from many years as queen and even though she was back to being a normal teen all those years of being royalty seamed to have left there mark because she just couldn't bring herself to ignore her manners.   
  
But Serena you've bean asleep for a week you need to eat more food then that! Protested Bulma.   
  
No really that's ok said Serena just as her stomach let out a large growl of hunger.  
  
Just then the waitress appeared and asked them if they where ready to order. Yes said Bulma before anyone else had a chance to say anything I'll have the soup of the day and a grill cheese sandwich and this young lady will have the same except she will also have a seizers salad, an order of fries, a large peace of cherry pie with ice cream, oh and a hot chocolate, with lots of wiped cream and chocolate spiracles on it!   
  
Oh no Serena protested I really couldn't!  
  
Don't listen to her Bulma instructed the waitress I'm her doctor I know what I'm doing! The waitress looked a little confused but did as Bulma told her tuck everyone else's orders and left.  
  
You just wait Serena you'll feel great after you eat a good meal, Bulma said confidently.  
  
Hay are you all right Serena Goten asked her you have a weird look on your face.  
  
Oh ya I'm fine Serena assured him just a little surprised no one back home would ever have the guts to do that!  
  
Do what? Bulma asked.  
  
Talk to me like that.  
  
Why? Trunks asked.  
  
Oh because I'm a princess.   
  
The End   
  
Lady  
  
Disclaimer I do not own SM or DBZ if I did sailor Mercury would have a real boyfriend instead of Greg, Hurcule would have bean eaten by a dinosaur and there would be at lest one girl Saiyajin I mean is that to much to ask? 


End file.
